I know I'm not the best sister
by rarareis
Summary: one-shot of what we didn't see after Katie and Emily shared that beautiful hug in 4x04. Katie's POV.


**One-Shot based on what we don't see after Katie and Emily share that beautiful hug in 4x04. No incest, just sibling love :'D**

The oldest Fitch child watched with a grin as Thomas exited Naomi's home, looking back for only a brief moment with the smallest of smiles on his face. Katie shut the door and turned around, tightening the damp towel around her bare chest. The house was still, the only sound being the flickering of magazine pages. Looking around, Katie discovered that the source of the noise was James, much to her amusement. "Hm," she sounded, her eye brows furrowing as she allowed her lips to pull up in a smile.

Continuing her little journey around Campbell's, she spotted her dad sleeping outside in a chair, alone. He looked rather pathetic, in Katie's opinion, but at the same time she found it comforting that he was finally resting. He deserved a break…or at least she convinced herself he did. Shaking her head, she changed her direction.

Slowly, she moved through a narrow hall way. Her eyes were attacked by little pieces of both Emily and Naomi all scattered around. Pictures, books, clothes, a chalk board. Katie walked up to it slowly, she almost felt a bit invasive. She didn't spend too much time looking at it, just knew it said something about cheese and lobster.

Taking a deep breath, Katie looked to her right and found the door she was looking for. Slowly, she let herself in. It was quiet in the bed room, and if Katie didn't know better, she'd think no one was in there. But she knew someone was in there, knew that someone in there needed her. She stepped in with no hesitation and looked down at the bed for a moment before laying down.

Her position mirrored Emily's, and without saying a word Katie reached for her sister's hand. Emily didn't budge and Katie rolled her eyes, continuing to pull. _Stop being a stubborn little cow, _Katie thought, and it seemed like Emily understood because she stopped fighting against Katie's forcefulness. Pursing her lips, K realized that intertwining their fingers wouldn't be enough to comfort Emily, so instead, she gently wrapped an arm around her sister and nuzzled her face into Emily's shoulder.

Emily had been stifling her cries, but once Katie hugged her, she really let herself go. Katie could feel Emily's shoulders shaking as she whimpered helplessly. "It'll be all right" Katie whispered, a sad yet satisfied smile on her face once Em hugged her back.

"You don't know that" Emily finally responded, after she steadied her crying. Katie pulled away and let out a shaky breath, looking at her broken other half.

Katie adjusted herself more comfortably on the bed. She stared at her sister in silence for a while, unsure of what she should say. It bothered her that the words didn't come naturally to her, it was a reminder of how distant they were. "Well, whatever happens, you've got me" she finally said, hoping that would be somewhat comforting

Emily rolled her eyes as new tears glazed over them. "Right," sarcasm was thick in her voice. She was still feeling bitter, wasn't ready to forgive. "As if I could trust you" Emily muttered, looking away from Katie as she brought her hands back to her chest.

"Emily!" Katie said a bit louder, her face a little angry. "I'm your fucking sister, you know I'll always be there" she said defensively, astonished that her twin would ever doubt that.

Emily sat up and crossed her legs on the bed, ready to take her anger out on Katie. "Just like you were there for me at that party when Naomi kissed me for the first time. Just like you were there for me when we started college and you stole my out fit. Just like you were there for me at the fucking love ball"

"How about the time when you were making an arse of yourself at the club? When Cook was feeling you up?" Katie retorted, fire burning in her brown eyes.

Emily scoffed at her twin's feeble attempt at one-upping her, "Oh, well, how about when I sat your fucking exam for you? And how about when I visited you every night at the hospital when you got hit with a rock? How about when I went shopping with you for that stupid dance and comforted you when Freddie showed up?"

"What about when I fucking defended Naomi in front of Mum because I know how much you love her?" Katie shouted, her eyes shifting uncontrollably around the room as she sat up herself.

"What?" Emily said, her voice softer. "You did that?" she asked again, her anger subsiding.

_I'm too aggressive, just like my fucking mum, _Katie thought again, her aggression turning to disappointment. "Look, Ems, it's not a fucking competition, all right?" Katie stated, shaking her head vaguely. "I know I'm not the best sister. But don't you dare fucking doubt that I'll be there when you need me" Katie demanded, pulling off the towel that was wrapped tightly around her head.

Emily's lips quivered and she hid her face in the palms of her hands. "Okay" she exhaled in a defeated tone. "Emzy sham" she mumbled, exhaling a painful breath.

"Don't say sorry" Katie rejected, pulling Emily's hands away from her face. "Just talk to me" she begged, wanting Em to confide in her, wanting to feel their strong bond again.

"I don't know what to do" Emily started, finally opening up a bit as her chocolate brown eyes found their way into Katie's. "Naomi she…I-I just don't understand. Everything was perfect and out of fucking no where…Sophia…I can't even look at her. It hurts," Emily whispered her words all out of order, quickly swiping any tears that escaped from her eyes.

_Nothing's ever perfect. _"Things can't always be wonderful, Em" Katie stated, recalling her earlier conversation with Effy. "People make mistakes" she further informed, eying her sister with a shrug.

"It's not like she forgot my birthday or something. She cheated, Katie. I always had this idea that people kiss, touch, and make love when they're _in _love. Naomi deformed the whole concept for me when she fucked that girl. Everything I believed in…she ruined it" Em argued, her eyes filling again.

_People rely on you to tell the truth. They need you. _"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something" Katie said as she shook her head, resulting in a scoff from Emily. "Naomi's been going hurting too, can't you see that?" Katie asked, eye brow raised.

Emily stared at her sister, a signal for her to continue. "Naomi's a twat" Katie said simply, waiting for a reaction. Emily's face reflected pain. "She's always rolling her eyes, making sarcastic remarks, and during the few occasions when she isn't being a rude cow, she just shuts herself off and hates the world. And she's got that stupid fucking lisp,"

"One to speak" Emily interrupted, knowing it wasn't fair for Katie to criticize in that area.

"At least I'm fucking consistent, my lisp is there all the time. Hers only comes out when it wants to, and it makes me mental" Katie pointed out with a smirk, "But that's not what I'm trying to get at. What I'm trying to say is that Naomi obviously wasn't and still isn't good with people " Katie said quickly, taking a deep breath. "But then you came along and you changed her, Ems. You opened her up. She's able to say that she loves you, she's publicly affectionate…she's giving love a go. Because of you," K mumbled out, her eyes sympathetic.

"Where is this going?" Emily asked, and Katie let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm saying that she's trying, yeah? She's trying really fucking hard. But this is the first time she's felt close to someone, so things aren't going to be right all the time. She's scared out her knickers, Emily, so she's bound to fuck up " Katie explained, eying her sister.

Emily scoffed, "That's the most pathetic excuse! It doesn't justify-"

Katie interrupted her, "I'm not trying to justify what she did. It was wrong and it made her look like a stupid slut…but anyone with eyes can see that she regrets it. I know you feel like you need to be strong and I know you want to get her back, but that's not like you" Katie acknowledged, shaking her head. "People love you because you're forgiving. Yes, sometimes people" she felt guilty, "take advantage of that…but I don't think that's Naomi's intention. If she was really just a cheater, trying to take advantage, don't you think she would've left you by now? The fact that she's stuck around through this punishment you're giving her…it shows that she really fucking loves you, don't you think?"

"When did you get to know her so well?" Emily asked a with a bitter tone, confusion.

"I guess Naomi and I are more similar than we let on" Katie admitted, her shoulders slumping. "It's hell when you're mad Emily, it really is. Naomi is feeling the pain because you're salting the wound. You're torturing her and yourself. You need to decide" Katie said, and Emily asked what exactly she had to decide.

"Do you really love her?" Katie asked bluntly, scanning Emily's face.

"What kind of question is that?" Emily replied, her heart weakening.

"How much?" the darker haired twin asked, heightening Emily's perplexed state.

"Huh?" she asked.

Groaning, Katie threw her arms out. "How much do you love her?"

"A lot?" Ems answered. Katie waited. "So much" The redhead responded hesitantly.

"Do you love her enough to stick around?" Katie questioned.

Emily sighed, "What is this? 20 questions?" a hint of attitude in her tone.

"Well, I'm only saying you either love her enough to forgive her, or this is unforgivable and if that's the case…then you can't just stay here, wallowing" the older twin explained, and Emily couldn't believe how smart and all-seeing Katie sounded.

"I need time to think, to work this out. You said Naomi's trying…well…I'm trying too" Emily finally said, pursing her lips.

"God you're so fucking stubborn" Katie remarked, but she wasn't being nasty. Emily chuckled and took a deep breath, really composing herself.

"Thanks for the talk, Katie" Em said genuinely, and Katie just smiled, getting up off the bed.

"Do you think I could borrow some clothes?" she asked and Emily found her a pair of gray sweat pants and two tank tops, one maroon and the other pink. Katie thanked her and looked at herself in the mirror, putting her hair up in a bun.

"Is there anything going on with you?" Emily asked suddenly, perking up a bit on the bed.

"What?" K asked, still adjusting herself while looking at her reflection.

"I don't know…like, besides the stuff with mum and dad…and the house. Anything you want to talk about?" Em asked and Katie looked at her with a frown.

_If you hadn't been such a selfish cow and answered my phone call, you'd know that I no longer have a boyfriend. Oh, yeah, and I can't have children. Yeah, I can't have kids…ever. _"Well, actually" Katie started, anger rising in her throat. _This isn't about you, Katie. This isn't about you. Don't try to make it about you. _"No" Katie concluded, her face softening as a small smile danced on her lips. "I can catch you up on details later, but now that you've mentioned it, I think we should probably find mum and dad. Get James, too" Katie suggested and Emily nodded, getting up and heading towards the door.

"A lot to fix, isn't there?" Emily asked and Katie nodded.

"By the way, Ems…Katie sham" the older twin said apologetically.

"For what?" E asked, shoulder slumping.

"For slapping you earlier today" Katie muttered softly, her voice hardly audible.

An earnest, loving smile appeared on Emily's face. It was the smile that Katie recognized better than her own. "Don't be sorry" she replied, taking Katie's hand and squeezing it. Katie smiled, but she could've cried. She finally felt like she was getting her sister back.


End file.
